Spirits vs Vikings
by LaurenJr
Summary: Mix crazy events and challenges, immortal spirits and skilled dragon-training Teenagers together in one big arena, add a sprinkle of two extremely bored and troublesome authors and what do you get! Prepare ladies and gentlemen for the craziness that is Spirits vs. Vikings! Co-written with ze awesome Starskulls ;) T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there fellow readers it's LaurenJr here with a new story written as a collab with Starskulls- if you haven't checked out her stories yet I would seriously recommend them- they're awesome, especially her series of one-shots called 'That is life!' and her story 'Tortured' complete with a sequel 'Recovery'.**

**Did I just blabber on? Again?! I do that a lot huh...**

**Anyway me and Star got chatting on Twitter (Follow us! Starskullsxxxx and WriterLaurenJr) and got this wild idea for a story and, due to my miserable lack of stories (sorry about that) it'll be posted here. Also we will alternate between writing, just to tell you guys :)**

**Hmm I'm trying to find something else to say...**

**Ooh! Lots of people are asking about Watching the Series and it'll be up soon, I just need to finish a story or find some more time on my hands (Ideas for How Hicca trains her Dragon? I have writers block and need it finished!) and recent obsessions are no assistance.**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

**And Starskulls says hi! Oh and that she'll hand out some jelly-bean cupcakes, gotta love cupcakes :D (Don't forget to check out her stories!)**

* * *

North not-so-gently landed the Sleigh at the North Pole and jumped out, the other Guardians following as they all stepped into the Globe room, only to be met with cheering yetis and trumpet-playing elves who paraded around the five, sending a special congratulatory grin Jack's way.

Finally when the mini parade had settled back to the task at hand, the Guardians made their way to the sitting room where trays or Hot Chocolate and Eggnog was served along with a wide variety of cookies as the Guardians excitedly chattered. Sandy was (still) being hugged and Jack congratulated as the pair received pats on the back, hugs and more beverages and snacks. Finally the five were left in peace in the sitting rooms as they took seats on armchairs or sofas around the fireplace.

"Well I for one am glad that's over." Bunny sighs contently as he lounges back on the sofa happily nibbling on a carrot.

"Hallelujah!" Sighs Tooth as she anxiously looks around the room, seeming struggling to relax.

"Tooth are you okay?" Jack asks, worried

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine Jack just worried about the Tooth Faries is all, afterall there is still a major clean up after Pitch took the teeth, and the teeth still need to be collected, not to mention the children-"

"Toothy, relax we will have plenty of time later, I for one can lend you Yetis-"North soothes Tooth.

"I could give a hand if you like? I mean winter isn't for so long yet..." Jack offered with a timid smile Tooth's however was radiant.

"Really?! But... what about Bunny's tunnels?"

All the Guardians, but Sandy, stiffened. Nobody really wanted to face those again especially Bunny and Jack; really they had just hoped for a mutual agreement never to speak of it again however it seems not everything could go their way today. Infact shortly following Jack's departure at Easter the trio had quickly realized how wrong they had been, however in light of recent events they had never got the chance to apologise, an event Jack was hoping to never encounter.

"Um... I'll help with those too!" Jack offered, although he seemed to have adopted a rather timid stance as he sipped at his Hot Chocolate, Bunny looked at him before clearing his throat nervously not entirely sure how the spirit would take his apology however before he got the chance the Guardians were wrapped in a bright white light and vanished from the scene, the only evidence of them being there being the dents in the seating and dropped cookies and beverages.

* * *

"Just look at it." Sighs Astrid as she looks up at the magical sight of Dale's fire. Currently the Teenagers and their Dragons were all up on one of the cliffs off Berk looking up at the Dale's Fire as their Dragons rested. They had exchanged stories of their night, the Twins snickering a heck of a lot through their and Snotlout's own story although they were rather jealous of Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs adventure but they decided not to let it bother them, teasing Snotlout was adventure enough.

"Yeah it makes a nice change to being cooped up indoors while the Flightmare struck." Hiccup comments, head resting on his heads that were supporting his head as he lay down and stared up, Astrid nudged them with his elbow.

"What is it with you and sarcasm?" She sighs.

"Its fun."

"No it's annoying."

"Shut up Tuffnut."

"Woah hey that was Snotlout!"

"Hey don't blame me!"

"Actually lad it was me."

"Seriously Gobber?! How did I not notice the Scottish accent?!"

"Maybe the Flightmare scared some of your brain cells off."

"Haha hilarious Snotlout..."

"Again with the sarcasm!"

"Will you lot stop bickering?! Honestly Gobber your almost as bad as the Teenagers."

"Hey! 'The Teenagers' Have a name!"

"Oh shut it Astrid."

"If you lot are done being childish-"

"Like your one to talk Hiccup, you started it!"

"Woah, woah Gobber started it!"

"Don't drag me into this laddie."

"But-"

"No buts Hiccup."

"... I feel like a kid again."

"Funny you're behaving like one too!"

"Oh shush Fishlegs you are too."

"Actually I think Fishlegs is more mature than you Hiccup."

"Not true!"

"Lad you've worked in the Smithy for years therefore I think I would be correct in saying 'True'."

"Wow Gobber 'therefore' big word for you."

"Why you little-"

"Sometimes you two are worse than Ruffnut and Tuffnut!"

"... That was low Astrid."

"Well I do try."

"Anyway what are you kids doing all the way up here? There's a celebration down by the Hall!"

"Is it wrong to say I just want to lie here?"

"No, no it is not Fishlegs."

"Lazy teens.."

"Sorry what was that Gobber?"

"Oh don't start."

Just then a bright, blinding white light flashed before their eyes as the 8 disappeared on the spot, dragons with them.

* * *

"How much longer?" Asks one feminine, excited voice as they stare around expectancy. The owner of this feminine voice had brown hair with pink tips, she wore a matching pink t-shirt and trainers with a pair of black leggings, she wore a pink, netted tutu around her hips. She brushed a few strands of hair out the way of her face, highlighting her vibrant green eyes. The girls was more commonly known as Starskulls, the honorable yet crazy author on who was more further referred to as Guardian of Cupcakes or Master of Cliff-hangers, take your pick.

"Be patient would ya Star? They should be here anytime now." Replied another feminine voice with a sigh. This time the girl had a dark blonde shade of hair which was tied up into a ponytail at the back held there with a deep-green hair-bobble and contrasting blue eyes. She wore a deep green matching t-shirt with dark denim jeans and ankle-socks over her feet. The ankle-sock wearer was best known as LaurenJr, yet another author on who had a nasty tenancy to day-dream especially during class. Always during class.

LaurenJr stood up from her armchair, placing the bookmark in it's respectful space and closing her book with a sigh, the peace had been nice while it lasted.

"Well why can't they come now? Everything is ready." Star looked up at Lauren, she was a respectable height of 5'4 but sadly that meant that she was slightly smaller than Lauren who stood at height of 5'5 and a half.

"You're the one who was in charge of bringing them here Star, you tell me."

"But... I thought _you_ were one the in charge of transporting them here."

"No, I took location arrangement remember?"

"Yeah and I took event organizer."

"..._Shit_."

The two stood frozen for a second before rushing to their respectful laptops and typing away at high speeds.

"Okay so do you remember, bring the Guardians and Pitch from the scene right after Pitch hit's North's belly."

"I know, I know stop nagging!"

"I am not nagging, just helpfully reminding."

"Suuure."

"Hey!"

"And _you_ remember to take the Vikings right after the Season Finale of Riders of Berk."

Lauren rubbed her neck nervously "Yeah, about that..."

Star raised an eyebrow, it was rather impressive to Lauren who never had mastered that particular art "What'd you do?"

"Not me- time! The earliest we can get them here is after Fright of Passage."

"Ah that's a nice episode..."

"Star? Anyone home? STARSKULLS WE HAVE AN ISSUE HERE!" Starskulls jumped violently.

"Geez sorry, well I suppose they can come better than waiting till the next season finale right?"

"Right, hey since when were you responsible?"

"I take offense to that!"

"Good."

"Meanie." Pouted Star as she grabbed a cupcake with one hand and typed with the other. "Well we missed Pitch hitting North's belly, what about after the Movie?!"

Lauren sighs, they really need to be more prepared in the future it may be worth checking the event notices just incase. "I suppose there isn't anything we can do is there? On three, ready? One-"

"Wait I want to count down!"

"Fine just do it!"

"Three, two, ONE!" The pair pressed on the enter button in perfect unison and grinned at each other before placing the laptops on the table in front of them and standing, waiting for their respectful guests to arrive.

"Say Lauren, how much-"

"Complete that sentence and I will fling a cupcake at you."

"Gimme!"

The two stood happily taking and eating cupcakes for about a minute or so before suddenly they were both blinded as a bright light fills the room. Now before them stands eight vikings, six dragons and six spirits and before any of them could comment on their change in atmosphere cries filled their room as they change their direction of focus (Vikings and Dragons to Spirits and Spirits to Vikings and Dragons) to two Teenage girls clutching their eyes.

"I can't see!" Cries one in a Green shirt.

"Oh the pain!" Cries another with a Pink tutu.

"Star! Where are you?!" Asks the green-shirted one as she puts her arms out infront of her in an attempt to find the other author.

"Over here!" Replies the one apparently named Star as she grabs the arm of a chair and pulls herself up from the ground.

"That doesn't help." The other says as she stops searching and puts her hands on her hips.

"Hey this is like Marco Polo!" Exclaims Star as she grins.

"Yes, yes very fun but I would like to have the option to see again." Sighs the girl.

"Aw come one it's only momentary it'll go in a second." Star smiles at air.

"How very optimistic of you." Drawls the other girl.

A few moments later after much blinking on the two author's part and curious silence from the guests their sight is regained.

"I can see! Oh Star I feared I'd never see you or your pink tutus again!" Cries the girl with the green shirts in joy.

"Yes my sight is back! Hey I can see you Lauren!" Okay so the Green shirted girl is Lauen, got it.

It was then that both girls froze as they realized they had company, they spun to face the group and froze for a moment just staring at them and not quite believing it. The Vikings and Dragons stared back at the two girls in curiosity, never had they seen clothes of that material nor furniture as it appeared it was all rather new to the natives on the Viking age. The spirits on the other hand were a further step more curious, they had lived through fierce times and seen both the Viking age and present age so why the two could be on one room together was a mystery not to mention these girls could very clearly see the spirits, and they were Teenagers, Teenagers never believed in spirits. As in ever. Star spoke first.

"Hey you guys are here! It worked... It actually worked! Hmm Stoick is just as fat as I imagined him being..."

Stoick spluterred as the Teenagers laughed behind their hands, Lauren looked at him consideringly. "Meh I imagined him wider." And here they were thinking she was the polite one. "Anyway hi! Um my names Lauren, LaurenJr, and this is my friend Starskulls."

"Call me Star." She shrugs as she flicks a sprinkle off a cupcake, it hit Meatlug on the nose by accident.

"What are we doing here?!" Questions Bunny.

"So much for being polite huh Cottontail?" Grins Starskulls, Jack laughs as Bunny mutters darkly under his breath.

"Nice to know your prepared to introduce yourselves too." Lauren drawls "And the reason? You're just going to have to wait!"

"One more question- who are they?" Asks Jack as he point at the Vikings and Dragons.

"Pointing is rude you know." Star says as she raises her eyebrow in Jack's direction.

"Okay this is Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Gobber and Stoick with their dragons Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and Thornado." Lauren says as he introduces each Viking and Dragon before grabbing the bowl of skittles.

"And this is Jack Frost, North also known as Santa Clause, Bunny as in the Easter Bunny, Tooth the Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Pitch Black the Boogeyman." At the last one the Guardians swivel round to face the shadows as Pitch hides within them pitifully his power clearly already taken an effect on him however the Guardians do not notice this and begin to attack, Pitch feebly dodges the attacks before Lauren and Star get between them.

"Stop it." Frowns Lauren.

"Do you guys not think if Pitch was able to attack we would have by now?" Asks Star as the Guardians look fairly guilty as they notice Pitch's battered and tired state, man those Nightmares were not friendly.

"Fine we'll not attack, now what?" Asks Jack as Lauren and Star share a mischevious grin which would make those intelligent of their capabilities run however these innocent people (and reptiles) had no idea what awaited them in the future.

"Now what indeed." The two authors grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys we're back! Okay sorry for the late update, you can blame me (LaurenJr) for that I've only just gained access to a laptop to post Star's chapter :)**

**Okay anyway why has seen the new poster for HTTYD 2?! OHMYTHOR THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING! That and Catching Fire is FINALLY out, I can't wait to see it :D**

**Oh and I (LaurenJr) have a new story in the works because hey I haven't wrote for the fandom yet and I have a crazy addiction with it (Points if you can guess what fandom it is?)**

**Starskulls says that 11 reviews will reward you guys with more chapters and cupcakes (LaurenJr: Hurry and review- I want a cupcake!)**

**This chapter is brought to you by Starskulls ;)**

* * *

"Yeah now what indeed. Hurry it up, I want to get back to my Warren!" Bunny said. Star scoffed at him.

"Why? You miss your googies already?" she asked. Jack and North burst out laughing and Bunny scowled at her.

"Watch it or I will knock you out" Bunny threatened. Lauren folded her arms.

"Hey, she is a child as am I. You are supposed to protect them, not hurt them" she pointed out and Bunny grinded his teeth in anger.

"Whatever" he mumbled.

"Can you tell us why we're here? I have undies that need seeing to" Gobber said.

"That's your excuse to get out of everything" Hiccup said.

"That is true" Fishlegs said and Gobber pouted.

"Yes, we should explain. Lauren, if you please" Star said, looking to her friend.

"With pleasure" Lauren replied, putting the bowl of skittles down and picked up her iPad and pressing the screen a couple of times. Star took a few out of the bowl and stuck them in her mouth and swallowed them. She smacked Fishlegs's hand when he tried to take some and she did the same with Snotlout.

"Mine" Star mumbled.

"What's that?" Tuffnut asked curiously, looking at the iPad in Lauren's hands.

"It's an iPad, it's a super piece of technology that can do anything, like made videos, draw and things like that" Lauren said, not taking her eyes off the iPad screen. Tuffnut and the other Vikings looked completely blank at what she said and Star face-palmed.

"Magical object that does magic things" Star said as if she was talking to a bunch of five year olds.

"I want one!" Ruffnut said, going forward to grab the iPad off Lauren but stopped when Star raised a red cupcake.

"I wouldn't" she warned.

"I really wouldn't" Lauren said, looking up as a something was projected on a nearby TV screen that was massive.

Pitch sneered at the girls. "Please, you cannot threaten me. I hold more power than you do" he said. Snotlout looked at the grey man in a judgemental way.

"I'm not being weird or anything but you look like something my dragon would cough up!" he said, earning a hard nudge in the back and snort from Hookfang.

"We seem to be having a technical error here so be nice and talk for a minute okay?" Star said, then going over to Lauren and the pair started to talk so fast, no one could understand what they were saying.

"Wow, so you guys actually ride dragons?" Jack asked, edging near Toothless, whose eyes narrowed at the newcomer.

"Toothless, be nice. Yeah, they're our friends now" Hiccup said, petting Toothless fondly.

"Now?" North asked.

"We used to kill them until Hiccup befriended one. He taught us all how to fly dragons and that they are friends, not foes" Astrid said, who earned a soft nuzzle from Stormfly.

"That is really something!" Tooth commented, then surprising everyone by flying over and sticking her fingers in Hiccup's mouth. "Wow, for a Viking, you have clean teeth!" she said, poking them in further.

"Hey, hey, no teeth inspections in here! This is a talking session, not a dental check up!" Lauren shouted over from where she was standing. Tooth then went away from Hiccup, quite embarrassed and Jack looked at Toothless.

"Can I pet him?" he asked Hiccup, who nodded in response.

"Sure" Hiccup said, then nodding to Toothless. Jack stretched out a hand and laid on hand on Toothless's head but as soon as they touched, Toothless let out a roar and got up on his hind legs. Jack had to jump back and almost got hit by a plasma blast. The heat of it did burn him on the hand though.

"Toothless! Bad dragon!" Hiccup scolded.

"Are you alright?" Stoick and North asked at the same time to Jack.

"Yeah I'm good" Jack said a little shakily. Sandy came over and gave him a pat on the back.

"Sorry about that, he hasn't done that before" Hiccup said with quite a surprised tone in his voice.

"Probably because I'm so cold" Jack said with a smile.

"That's being rather harsh on yourself isn't it?" Gobber asked.

"No, I mean my temperature is too cold. The clue is in my name" Jack said.

"Jack Frost? As in Jokul Frosti?" Fishlegs asked.

Bunny laughed at that and Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever, Jack is fine thank you" Jack said. He then rubbed his little burn that was then coated in frost which made the burn go away in a matter of seconds.

Toothless then came over and Jack tensed a little but relaxed when the dragon nuzzled against him and put his head under Jack's hand. Jack chuckled as he rubbed the dragon's head. Hiccup then came over and held his hand out to Jack.

"Well, nice to meet you, O great Jokul Frosti" he said with a smirk which made everyone but Pitch, laugh. Jack bit back as he remembered who this guy was but he took Hiccup's hand and shook it, sending a chill up his arm which made Hiccup jump back.

"Ah! Toothless is right! You are cold!" he said, then rubbing his hands together to make them warm.

"Nice to meet you too but call me that again and I can make it way colder" Jack said in a friendly tone, which made everyone but Bunny and Pitch, laugh again. Bunny didn't particularly like Jack's threat as he didn't like the cold. Not one bit.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Star and Lauren shouted at the same time, making everyone jump in surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats!" Star said, pointing to some bean bags and arm chairs. The teens took the bean bags and the adults took the arm chairs but Pitch didn't.

"I will not sit down near these incompetent fools" Pitch said.

"Hurtful!" the twins said together.

"Pitch, you will sit down in that arm chair or I swear to the cupcake gods, I will force you to sit in an electric chair instead! Take your pick!" Star threatened, her green eyes darkening. Pitch cursed something under his breath as he sat down grumpily near Gobber, who edged away instantly.

"Ha, you got told what to do by a girl" Tooth said with amusement, causing Pitch to curse again.

Star and Lauren then went to the front and stood in front of the TV. "Thank you! Now that you are all settled…" Lauren began but Star pulled her on the arm and whispered something in her ear. She snapped her fingers. "Oh I almost forgot!" she said.

"Yeah, like you always do" Star said.

"Shut up" Lauren said. "Now dragons, please go into that other room with Star. We cannot tell your riders why but trust me, you will like the idea" Lauren said, pointing to a red door that had appeared out of nowhere.

The dragons were hesitant for a moment until Star yelled, "There is a load of fish in the back!"

The dragons instantly darted into the rooms with the Vikings calling after them. Lauren looked at Star with a 'Are-you-kidding-me?' look. "What? Lying is the best way to get people to do what you want!" Star said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Lauren asked.

"Oh, like me promising that I will do your homework correctly if you update" Star said, then dashing into the room and shutting the door. Lauren gave chase but when she tried to open the door, it was locked.

"That explains the F on my maths paper!" she yelled.

"Want me to knock it down?" Bunny asked.

"Nah, she'll get a punishment when the dragons find out there isn't any fish" Lauren said, walking back to the front and as if on cue, a yell was heard as was a plasma blast. "Told ya" she said, walking back to the front of the TV.

"So what is she doing?" Astrid asked, liking how mouthy Star was to everyone.

"Talking" Lauren said. The door opened again and everyone turned to see Star walking out with a black mark across her cheek and her hair looked as if it had been electrocuted.

"Not. One. Word. Jack. Frost" Star said, raising a finger and Jack shrank back down into his seat. "Same. To. You. Hiccup" Star added to the brown haired Viking, who was also going to say something but didn't.

"Nice look" Lauren said as her friend came to join her.

"Yeah, you look like Lady Frankenstein" Jack burst out and instantly regretted it when Star flung something at his face. Jack yelled as he covered his face with his hands and Lauren burst out laughing as she pulled her iPhone out and snapped a picture of Jack.

"That's one for Twitter and Facebook" she said and Star nodded as she shook her head several times and her hair went back to normal and she smoothed it down with her hands.

"Defo" she mumbled as she then wiped her cheek. "They agreed after a little quick persuasion" she added.

Everyone was laughing at Jack, even Pitch, who was chuckling, as the white haired teen managed to scrape the stuff off his face. "What was that?" Jack asked, his eyes now a light pink due to the burning sensation and all the rubbing.

"Chilli icing" Star replied. "One more comment like that, it will be super chilli icing. You may be my favourite Jack but I don't tolerate comments like that."

"Fine" Jack mumbled, a little pleased about the last bit.

"Anyway, here is why we brought you here. We came up with the Spirits vs Vikings Games. There will be about ten events of all sorts. Skills, fighting, running, you get the idea!" Lauren said, trying to hold her excitement back as big picture came up on the screen, saying 'Spirits vs Vikings.'

"Fighting? As with axes and things like that? That's brilliant, we haven't done that in a while" Snotlout said, flexing his muscles.

"Reason being that Astrid always whoops your big butt" Ruffnut said with a smirk.

"Carrying on! It will be in a big arena, seeing as this room is too small. Star and I of course, will be your hosts" Lauren said.

Everyone started talking at once. "This is perfect for Guardian bonding!" North said eagerly, patting Jack on the back.

"Yeah! And it will give me a chance to kick Bunny's butt!" Jack said.

"In your dreams mate!" Bunny retorted.

"This will be fun!" Tooth said and Sandy was showing his excitement by making various images above his head.

"Well son! I won't take it easy on you, son or not!" Stoick said with a smile.

"And I won't take it easy on you, old man or not" Hiccup said cheekily, earning a playful shove from Stoick.

"This will be very painful or very dangerous" Fishlegs said worriedly.

"Ah, stop being such a baby. It'll be awesome!" Ruffnut said and Snotlout nodded in agreement.

"Shouldn't we establish the rules?" Fishlegs said and that earned a groan from everyone, especially Jack.

"Thanks Fishlegs, there are only a few. First rules, no dragons allowed" Star said, earning more groans form the Vikings. "Secondly, this one is for Jack, Sandy and I would say you too Pitch but ermmm… you don't exactly have any powers right now do you?" Star said awkwardly.

"Thank you for pointing that out" Pitch said with a scowl.

"So no powers?" Jack asked and Star made an 'x' with her arms and made a buzzer kind of noise.

"Nope! We will have your staff too. That would be cheating and we won't play with it. We will stick it in a storage place where no one can touch it. But since we don't trust you since you will probably break the rules, we will have to scan you after. Sandy, we know you won't cheat, being trustworthy" Star said, not sure about the last but that she said.

"Ha!" Bunny said and Jack froze his ears for that. Sandy on the other hand, felt rather proud.

"Cool! Can you freeze my butt?" Tuffnut asked.

"Maybe later!" Lauren said, not wanting to see that image.

"Final rule, be a good sport and have a good time. Got it?" Star said and nods followed.

"Okay, the dragons are ready, so let's get going!" Lauren said eagerly, tapping her iPad again.

"Ready for what?" Hiccup asked, wondering what they have made Toothless and the other dragons do.

"Wait and see!" the authors shouted loudly and instantly after that, a flash of white light appeared and everyone in the room was transported to the arena.


End file.
